Burning Boundaries
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: When Zelos rescued Sheena from sacrificing herself to Kuchinawa, Sheena mumbled a thank you. That's it? When Zelos requested another form of gratitude, how will Sheena reactSheelos, oneshot, dedication: The Zelda Master Warning: Fluff


**Note To Reader: **(Sigh) I did promised a fluffy Sheelos chapter for more Sheelos fics in the section... and there had been a tremendous increase so I just have to keep my promise don't I? We're aiming for a 50 archive for the community right? Let's just add this one and it's 50! Hooray!

**Summary: **When Zelos rescued Sheena from sacrificing herself to Kuchinawa, Sheena mumbled a "thank you". That's it? When Zelos requested another form of gratitude, how will Sheena react? Something more to the actual event. (Sheelos, one-shot) Warning: Fluff

**Dedication: **The Zelda Master, for her fluffy Sheelos one-shot inspired me to write this one-shot. If I didn't read her one-shot I would never get the fluff mood I needed. And of course, the dedication goes to all the sisters of the Sheelos Sister Pride as well. :)

* * *

_**Love is fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell.**_

_**-Jason Jordon**_

_**Burning Boundaries**_

_**By Rose-Wisteria**_

It was one of those evenings that sometimes appeared so innocent when, in reality, was filled with secrets and temptations beyond anyone's control. A silvery moonlight streamed down toward the land of Tethe'alla, and silenced the endless chatting between its inhabitants.

The time for sleep was coming and the time for an old day to pass by. Shortly after the rest of the group had went to their own camping spots for rest, a woman with a thin face and violet hair strands above her eyes, was still awake and unsettled about the events earlier that day. The group of eight, once filled with conversations and laughter, was all asleep or so, it would seemed.

Her sorrow was bothering her nerves and breaking her away from everyone else for the rest of the day. It was clear to Sheena that her best friend in Mizuho was gone. The rest didn't matter. Someone she had known all her life hated her all along for the failure she caused her village. She got the blame and it was true. The one who caused the hatred in Kuchinawa's eyes was her, the person accountable for his parents' death.

For a minute she thought she was responsible enough to face her problems with a head up high. Thinking it was probably the best answer to all the problems she caused Kuchinawa, she accepted the sacrifices. If her sacrifice would bring content to her friend, then so be it. And so it happened that she placed her foot in front of the other, toward the red-clothed ninja, each step making the demons inside her stomach more disturbed. The moment she had placed in Kuchinawa's hands were suddenly snatched away from the fiery haired male behind her.

She was determined to break free from his hold and continued what she thought was right. There was something solemn in those glistering blue pools that stopped her from her attempts. She was a coward, perhaps even more than she could imagine, while he was thoughtless of her emotions, what she was going through right now. The touch of his hand against her was hardly noticed at that time when she was jerked away, but nonetheless, she remembered the warm feeling. It cost her so much for running away to Sylvarant with the rest of her gang. She already lost her spoken mind and heart.

How much she hated him! Why did he do that?

_"Because he cares about your well-being."_

Suddenly, she concieved Zelos's position when she was sacrificing herself. Her Grandpa taught her to always walk in another person's shoes. It sounded silly at an immature age, but now, it made perfect sense.

It was a misunderstand, a messy misunderstanding. Zelos wanted to help her and she ended up trying to convince herself that she was the right one, the one who should be sacrificed for the safety of the others. If she really ended up dead, how will the others react afterwards? How will Grandpa react? Most importantly, how will Zelos react?

Zelos. He showed her ways she never imagined before. He noticed her little actions even when the others did not. In many ways, she appreciated his attempts toward her. The mood between them was unfriendly and silly; whenever there was a hint of affection, one would withdraw his or her attempts. Obviously from previous actions, when one was down, though, the other would always be there to comfort.

There was no denial. There was no logic to it. And like she thought so many times before, her life was one tangled web.

How long she really felt this way toward him, she did not know. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, he would be there for her... not that she waited for such a thing. When she needed to get out of her hazed clouds of thoughts, he would pulled her up. The efforts were evident in more ways than the rescue, in his words and in his actions. Whether Zelos really loves her or just seeing her as another of his hunnies, she did not know. All she knew was he cared about her... he didn't want her to leave his life. The way he would stare at her with those ocean orbs was full of regret and sincere when she was not in the best of moods, in one those moods where she would want to be alone. At other times, he would stare at her without a hint of that assurance and instead, replaced with amusement and deviousness.

What a strange person he is!

So, almost as if she was regretful, she knew she must give fully thanked Zelos for what he did for her. The previous "thank you" she'd given him that afternoon was forced down out her lips by her companions, not from her own free will.

* * *

On the other side of the campsite, Zelos, waiting and listening for signs of walking, became convinced that probably Sheena really didn't understand him at all. Feeling this, the Chosen and his unsatisfied feelings returned from the years long ago. He wanted Sheena for so long. In any case, he knew this was impossible to happen. He never received the slightest hint from Sheena except for her normal outbusts and blushing, but probably, it was from the anger rushing through her veins. Nothing more. 

What was he really after anyway? He couldn't control his actions around her, everything would just fall apart the minute she was by his side. What really smacked him hard was he _actually_ wished this would happen. The traces of the search in his lonely heart was visible through his actions. Even though it was obvious to him, it wasn't to everyone else.

In his dearest memories, he kept seeing the childhood times the Mizuho native had stayed by his side. Two carefree youngsters, looking out at the world in a different light, were unique from the rest of their group. Sheena with her summoning abilities and he with his famous title. Oh, if he could only taken his chances to get to know her better back then! Now, she only saw him as a pervert, an ego-centric man, and an idiot.

By now, she was probably plotting his death. He was the one who tried to stop her from sacrificing herself! Was he the only one sane enough to help his friends out when they needed it most? The others just stood there, satisfied to see Sheena go! Later that day, he was the one receiving all the dirty looks from the summoner! How worst could life be? How could anything be as painful as seeing the person you adored the most, hating his guts and wishing he would just leave her alone?

"Zelos, you're still awake?" Her voice asked uncertain. He was laying down. So, Sheena had come at last.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you to come and beat me up when everyone is asleep. Probably slapping would work as well..." Zelos told her in a bitter voice.

"Slapping?" Sheena believed she didn't hear him correctly.

"You know, for saving you and everything. We all saw the murderous look you gave me." Zelos answered, his heart was breaking apart with each word he told her.

"Zelos, I didn't mean that..." Sheena's face fell. Was that what she showed him? "I was mad at the moment, you see, and I didn't appreciate what you did for me."

"Really?" Zelos turned around to face her, taking his back away from her. There was hope and excitement in those sparkling marbles. It was like gaining a million gald, except much better. Zelos's spirit had always responded in a way obvious to his observers, and this was no exception. Sheena gave him a bright smile. "This isn't a dream?"

Sheena laughed. "What do you mean about that? Don't tell me..."

His spirits soared higher and higher. "I dreamed about you every day, my voluptuous hunny."

Sheena's cheeks reddened slightly. "I... want to thank you."

Anyone could tell Sheena was changing the subject, but Zelos didn't mind. At least, she knew a little about his affections toward her. Their eyes met, and even with only the light from the heavenly moon above, they could see each other clearly enough to see their own reflections in the pools of the other.

"I don't need a 'thank you'. I still wanted that... little suggestion earlier." Zelos smirked as he stood up in front of her.

Sheena, on the other hand, was confused until she fully recognized the suggestion. Her lips formed an "oh" to show her understanding. Now, the redness was creeping into her cheeks again. What should she say to that comment?

However, he never gave her time to respond when he pulled her into something she never imagined doing. Something both of them would never forget. It was true that Zelos had left his mark on other lips before, but never had it felt so meaningful. So complete.

The night had granted this time to themselves with no distractions in sight. Sheena felt that this was all new to her for she never kissed anyone before, or at least, this way. It was her turn to feel what other older women around her always make a fuss about. The kiss drained all the objections out of her and left her with no sensibility to stop. The sensations that followed after it was like a million dreams coming true, all at once, but far more passionate. The burning passion that took her by the lips and spread through her entire body. For all her life, she was curious what it was like to embrace toward another living being this way. It was gone now. It was all in her past. She lost all reality and sealed herself from everything else. Everything but him.

The boundaries she always had was breaking apart as the time went on. His lips were as sweet as she imagined and the way he passionately pursued her own with several strives. Her legs felt like thin stilts, only supported by his arms and his lips. His arms wrapped around her hips, feeling the curve of its form while her hands were twirling his red locks of hair between her thin fingers. Their bodies closed the gap between them earlier too. This felt like in one of those romantic novels where the two main characters would kiss for the first time. But right now, it was all real! It was actually happening! He was in her arms and she was in his.

Suddenly, her dreams died out.

_"What am I doing?" _The other half of Sheena asked. _"What if he wanted something... more? What would Grandpa say?"_

Sheena actually tried to keep the worried thought to appear on the surface but couldn't help but lowered her arms around him and placed them in between the two of them, separating the tangle they were in. She glanced downwards for a few seconds, unable to meet his gaze, before dashing to her spot in the camp. To her relief, Zelos didn't chase after her.

* * *

Whimpering to herself, Sheena closed her eyes and tried to maintain a secure position for sleep to come. The thoughts that occupied her mind was about him, causing her to feel restless. She twisted and turned, unable to do anything else to get her mind straight. For the moment, all she wanted was to figure out what he was doing right now. Was he sleeping soundly while she could not? Or was he just as restless, wishing to see her as well. Never thought she would suggest this, but for once, the empty spot beside her sleeping location made her feel empty. Her mind was playing with her! Her mind wanted him to come and grabbed her, to kiss her like he did just minutes ago, to make her his, and to show what love can do to a person. Before the night was over, she stopped struggling and listened for his breathing. But all she could managed was to hear the breathing of others... everyone but him.

* * *

If Zelos could sleep that night, he would but he could not. He even tried to force an artificial smile to reassure himself it was all right. Nothing worked. In reality, he was still wide awake and his body was tense. The feelings of bright enthusiasm when he felt her lips for the first time was like a miracle happening. Though, it hadn't gone exactly like he wanted either. He wished it would never end and something more would unfold for the two of them. Like always, everything was too good to be true. She _was _Sheena. And knowing Sheena, she would not be taken by his ambitions. That's why he loved her. He loved her for who she is, not because of her body or personality or looks alone (like others would think), but all combined into one hot beauty. She gave him the feelings he thought he would never receive. Most importantly of all, she liked him for who he is and made him feel good about himself.

Sheena, being too innocent and protected for her own good, was probably asleep now, forgetting the event shared by two of them and wishing it never came true. Maybe he caught her by surprise and...

Still, she didn't struggle out of it or show any evidence of disliking it. Did he really forced her to or did she wanted him to?

_"Not a single word left her lips when she ran away from his arms... was she ashamed?" _Zelos shook his head, unwilling to think that way about Sheena. Even if she was, the way she let him kissed her was enough to show him how much she cared. How much it meant. How much she liked it.

Clearing his mind, things moved upward and Zelos was up. He couldn't sleep. He must get some leftover to eat at least, to get his mind off Sheena. He paced himself so he didn't disturbed the other sleeping members. Surprisingly, none of them woke up from the running Sheena did. They must be in a deep slumber, dreaming of their own world. The Chosen sighed. His world consisted of Sheena... his dreams came true... and now reality had to hit him hard on the forehead to show that fantasies were not for him.

Sheena was everything to him. He wanted her. He needed her. Of course, the real question is "should he?"

* * *

Sheena's eyes opened when she heard the footsteps behind her back. Was it him? Or was it someone else? She forced herself to hold her breath for a better hearing. The person, whoever it was, was alone and searched the cooking area of their campsite for something. The person was careful and moved soundlessly through the camp, avoiding all distractions and ending up near their food supply. He or she breathed heavily, as if suffered terribly in his or her mind. Of all the people she could think of, it was either Zelos or Lloyd. 

Soft munching sounds were heard and Sheena immediately assumed it was Lloyd. She had heard Lloyd wake up in the middle of the night to sneak some sweets or cookies before going to bed again. Yes, it must be Lloyd. Zelos wasn't known for eating at abnormal times. Even though the summoner let her mind assumed that, her nerves kept on whispering "_Zelos"._

If it was Zelos, she wanted to just run over and hug him, never letting him leave her arms again. But then, if it was Lloyd, he would find Sheena acting really awkward and would guess that she was either sleepwalking or ill. The possibility between the two men was a 50/50 chance and that was one she was not going to take. Herself close to tears, she collected her thoughts and forced to not turn around to find out who it is. If it was Zelos, he would know the longing in her heart. That was too unbearable to face when she was supposed to be _tough._

Much later, as the night drew on and morning coming to a break, Sheena still lay there and listened to the person. At last, the person gave up in staying awake any longer and started walking again. Sheena held her breath again.

Inwardly, if it was Zelos, she wanted him to come over to her. She would spread her arms out inviting him to join her and soon, he would agree. He would kissed her passionately like he did before and held her in his arms forever, never regretting his actions and she as well. Next, he would move down to her neck and taste her soft skin, making her sensations burned and her boundaries lost. The way he would caress her body, so smoothly and skillfully that she would have thought him talented. Futhermore, she would not hold anything back and left her pleasures in the open. In the fragile state of emotions, he would show her the intimacy between a man and a woman. Never in her life would she feel so wanted until the next time they set their hearts out for each other once more. Her heart would belong to him forever.

_"Please let him come... I know Grandpa will be disappointed in me... but I love him. I really really love him." _Her heart spoke out instead of her lips.

_"NO! Grandpa wanted me to be something more... something more than just a wanted object. No matter how tempted I may be, I would not let my passions take over my responsibilites!" _Her conscience cried out, making an abrupt stop to the previous words.

_"What should I do? What if he does come over? Which side should I take?" _Now, it was Sheena questioning herself.

Maybe it was Lloyd afterall. Maybe it wasn't even Zelos.

The footsteps fainted.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **I did say I was going to write a fluffy one-shot... I didn't say a happy one did I? If I did, I'm already writing a more happier ending one anyway (not an addition to this one, mind you. I don't do sequels, sorry). Hopefully, I'll post it as soon as I get it all finished and checked. Wow, this was actually under 3500 words. That usually never happens. If there was anything wrong with this chapter, please tell me. How was my writing? Did it improve or not? I love your feedbacks. Thank you so much for reading. Minnie loves you all very much and she wishes you to review. :) 


End file.
